


Character Information Booklet - Andria Bludhouse

by The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: Do You Believe In Magic? [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Information, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: Character Information Booklet #1 - Andria BludhouseRole: story's main protagonist
Series: Do You Believe In Magic? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920805
Kudos: 2





	1. Basic Information

* * *

**Full name:**

  * Alexandria Pandora Bludhouse _(referred to as "Andria")_



**Name meaning:**

  * Alexandria: a place founded in 331 BC by Alexander The Great, king of Macedon and leader of the Greek league of Corinth, that grew to be an important centre of Hellenistic civilisation and currently the biggest city in Egypt. **Augustus Bludhouse** 's favourite place.
  * Pandora: the first human woman, sculpted by Hephaestus and gifted a Pithos by the gods. She released evil into the world by opening Pandora's Pithos, leaving only hope inside when she closed it.
  * Bludhouse: a long bloodline of accomplished mortal archaeologists who strive to uncover the secrets of the world. Almost every member of the family has been involved in archaeology and most significant archaeological discoveries. 



**Ages:**

  * 12-years-old
  * 13-years-old
  * 14-years-old
  * 15-years-old
  * 16-years-old



**Gender:**

  * Female



**Date of birth:**

  * 13th of March



**Place of birth:**

  * Boston, Massachusetts, US



**Astrological sign:**

  * Pisces



**Nickname(s):**

  * Alex _(by everyone)_
  * Annie _(by her siblings)_
  * Alice Mudblouse _(by Mr. D)_
  * Al _(by her siblings)_
  * Ria _(by Gakuho Asano)_
  * Andria _(by Gakushu Asano)_
  * Young Bludhouse _(by her father's co-workers)_



**Alias(s):**

  * The Host
  * Sour Cream Queen
  * Room 13
  * Wicked Witch of Camp Half-Blood
  * 3rd Place
  * Guardian of Pandora's Pithos
  * Modern-Day Pandora



**Preferred name:**

  * Alex



**Preferred pronouns:**

  * She/her



**Status:**

  * Alive



**Species:**

  * Half-Blood/Demigod



**Sexual orientation:**

  * Bisexual



**Native language(s)/secondary language(s):**

  * English _(native language)_
  * Greek _(native language)_
  * Latin _(native language)_
  * Japanese _(secondary language)_
  * Mandarin _(secondary language)_
  * Korean _(secondary language)_
  * German _(secondary language)_




	2. Appearance Information

* * *

**Ethnic background:**

  * White American



**Eye colour(s):**

  * Green



**Hair colour(s):**

  * Blonde (natural)
  * Black and blue (dyed)



**Hairstyle(s):**

  * [Low ponytail](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/1d/77/171d7756be4ba7e1d8f9c1775eeb7830.jpg)
  * [Shoulder-length](https://www.mixmatchfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/195280818-blue-hair-.jpg)



**Face type:**

  * [Oval](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/TNmwZcFXKFgt2Hq_eEcYPwwLflaDuZEeHKODNNnWi4Bd_WR3-dmK2l9psYbBZrKvC-0SQ7TeDwicqGu-PaBuJhv55kZhqn7wWqP4EmQYPRhklCHcSCYvrZ6uTHFsdzyurSFlCgP2505FK8PlNybRJbetBjcWdRFE2ADvl5y7mrUM7ZODrw_hoxxbHy-M5RTj8AF5o2xkIdvfxm4leRiSlohXUBbsyB_AvacBKfPq32KY372_vOJZcItc-6rBLWW774l7VfR7D-gDqqWSpXwqEdfV3BZ_1uR-s_k5i40I8E-YddAFH-6Xu0EtF1lMoH1DMbzsXWyXleRiMIeWjPIxecLD9I881HpTijyViSt8a8RtdBJTA2RkwXCIwX0WjKxy)



**Nose type:**

  * [Pointed](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTme2LdUmlcSaOzAiWIYpwXgZC5rK-f10klow&usqp=CAU)



**Weight(s):**

  * 91.5 lb (12-years-old)
  * 101.0 lb (13-years-old)
  * 105.0 lb (14-years-old)
  * 115.0 lb (15-years-old)
  * 118.0 lb (16-years-old)



**Height(s):**

  * 5'3 [161 cm] (12-years-old)
  * 5'5 [167 cm] (13-years-old)
  * 5'6 [170 cm] (14-years-old)
  * 5'8 [176 cm] (15-years-old)
  * 6'0 [182 cm] (16-years-old)



**Breast size(s):**

  * B (12-years-old)
  * B (13-years-old)
  * C (14-years-old)
  * D (15-years-old)
  * F (16-years-old)



** Handedness: **

  * Ambidextrous



**Scar(s):**

  * [Small scar under her left eye](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVnY9UEUMAAvFgK.jpg)
  * [Wounds on her knees](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-wJuCbm7r4go/U8wNGr3BmGI/AAAAAAAE6zg/Z1jnAliQH1E/s1600/tumblr_n8z6ol6nhq1sj4ynqo1_1280.jpg)
  * [Bite marks, cuts and bruises on her right hand](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4a/8e/62/4a8e62452727ef95d28094dd260a54f2.jpg)
  * [Burn marks on her left hand and up to her elbow](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/a4/9c/eaa49c20f293844308982b06583eed3c.jpg)
  * [Scars on her stomach](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cb/c4/00/cbc4003495ac3816598ddb38864e92d9.jpg)
  * [Scars on her back](https://cdn131.picsart.com/310154349008201.jpg?type=webp&to=min&r=640)



**Tattoo(s):**

  * [Flower and leaves tattoo on right hand and wrist](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/00/64/f2/0064f2b13d857c4bfab009ddb164b632.jpg)
  * [Hecate wheel and leaves on her left wrist](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/7f/32/2a7f32bfeb6021074c43ac9dc99e848d.jpg)
  * [Sunflower tattoo on her left hand](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f6/df/c5/f6dfc5404b509566a5544f5d5e7ad839.jpg)



**Accessories:**

  * [Golden/silver crescent moon and Saturn earrings ](https://d1flfk77wl2xk4.cloudfront.net/Assets/63/732/L_p0083273263.jpg)
  * [Sunflower choker](https://i.etsystatic.com/5240903/r/il/dbed5a/1314213557/il_570xN.1314213557_lsdl.jpg)
  * [Owl necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ac/2e/ea/ac2eeab8aec9810932a138725327db86.jpg)
  * [Constellation watch on her right wrist](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a3/57/6e/a3576ef1bcc44b16262aa7f18ceac06d.jpg)
  * [Double side lip piercing on her left](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/29/41/9c2941052e68c8a44c350424ebf61e16.jpg)
  * [Rings on left hand](https://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ryxau2-l-610x610-jewels-moon-stone+rings-ring-jewelry-goth-witch-black.jpg)
  * [Rings on her right hand ](https://hellaholics.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Sterling-silver-ring-Rogue-and-Wolf-Hellaholics.jpg)



**Makeup:**

  * [Eyes and nose](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9c/95/63/9c9563efd043eba24ef2dd50b2954b3a.jpg)
  * [Lips](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7f/0f/2a/7f0f2a9ea77e3681e5c39f9a817429d9.jpg)
  * [Nails](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/79/2c/e8792c578218e207f87fc95478862224.jpg)
  * [Dots under eyes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/93/a6/c9/93a6c915b528891f6caf7ede9c8b5001.jpg)




	3. Clothing Styles

* * *

**School uniform:**

  * [A white blouse](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41xTIn4GaYL._AC_UL1000_.jpg)
  * [A black tie](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41PT7xwlWbL._UL1000_.jpg)
  * [A black knee-length suspender skirt](https://imcut.jollychic.com//uploads/jollyimg/gallery/201603/31/201603311721dyd.jpg)
  * [A pair of black boots](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ab/0c/1f/ab0c1f0034e0891abd8621af7b72a9f6.jpg)
  * [A schoolbag](https://cdn.anisearch.com/images/character/screen/48/48142/full/369501.jpg)
  * [A long black zipper hoodie](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/8c67d4a3-ff52-4f5f-bf1e-1d405eaa7b9e_1.9886af0653a77f98ff0bd1ff768bcedb.jpeg)
  * [A black pair of shorts](https://asda.scene7.com/is/image/Asda/5052765896416?hei=686&wid=516&qlt=85&fmt=pjpg&resmode=sharp&op_usm=1.1,0.5,0,0&defaultimage=default_details_George_rd)



**Gym uniform:**

  * [Gym uniform #1](https://i.imgur.com/oNueB2y.jpg)
  * [Gym uniform #2](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/69/d9/b6/69d9b63d3189b31e6448da88bb47d293--classroom-anime-ships.jpg)



**Island vacation:**

  * [A moon-print drawstring crop hoodie](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/21/c3/04/21c304505e24463ed0c9f069700c959f.jpg)
  * [A pair of black high-waist cargo shorts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d4/82/54/d48254894a3643bf1747bfd21d4dea21.jpg)
  * [A pair of blue smokey Converse high-tops](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/73/44/60/7344604a71da05429bf35efe9449fc37.jpg)
  * [A black sports bra](https://images.usc.co.uk/images/products/45613103_l.jpg)



**Casual:**

  * [A black T-shirt with a heart on the chest](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/15/ed/3c/15ed3c865eeda24708fa86fbd2c066ca.jpg)
  * [A pair of black skinny jeans with fishnets](https://images.topshop.com/i/TopShop/TS02K56LBLK_F_1.jpg?%24Zoom%24)
  * [A black jacket](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/96/ce/cc/96ceccef19027a10ab36aa2cd4841af6.jpg)
  * [A pair of metallic Wonder Woman sneakers](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8c/ac/65/8cac65080651074435441e07c73c05dd.jpg)
  * [A leather belt](https://www.cheaney.co.uk/images/cheaney-casual-black-belt-with-silver-buckle-p909-6238_zoom.jpg)
  * [A round pair of black sunglasses](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8f/e1/6a/8fe16ab2216a262e6e4e8dd02a83f19d.jpg)
  * [A black face mask](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/8d/ce/b58dcedcc0192d3b17db917a18d071f9.jpg)



**Beach:**

  * [A black bikini with floral-pattern shorts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/1c/ef/321cef062e812da0524c40d68b26524b.jpg)
  * [Slip-on checker-board Vans ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/12/f5/2712f52ba89e78871a64ad5611486be2.jpg)
  * [Bright blue hoodie](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/bc/dd/41bcdd7ea9aa36747ec956da79ced1e7.jpg)



**Camp:**

  * [Camp Half-Blood T-shirt](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/-ggAAOSw3z5ZvV27/s-l400.jpg)
  * [A pair of black ripped skinny jeans with fishnets](https://images.topshop.com/i/TopShop/TS02K56LBLK_F_1.jpg?%24Zoom%24)
  * [Long latex finger-less gloves](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51GZk1BYgaL._AC_UX679_.jpg)
  * [A black utility belt](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/b1/a2/dbb1a2d2e0b8f6d536d395c556d18184.jpg)
  * [A black belt with potion holders](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f5/f7/ab/f5f7ab602fd81b0c8814543b7b9e7936.jpg)
  * [A black pouch and leg strap ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2a/8e/ee/2a8eeed88603b70c85c9f995cc78f664.jpg)
  * [Black boots](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/9f/cb/819fcb4a99f57dca5340b0fd2a2724cf.jpg)
  * [Camp necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/02/33/0a0233aee72fb23c54bc777af5d249e3.jpg)



**Quest:**

  * [A black T-shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/73/32/b0/7332b0c87830f0ca686baefe359f3509.jpg)
  * [A pair of black skinny jeans](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/05/be/60/05be60adc2aa19860657bd26bb3a1919.jpg)
  * [A black rucksack](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3f/12/a6/3f12a68800daa4b8259c10bb0312e7aa.jpg)
  * [A black jacket](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/96/ce/cc/96ceccef19027a10ab36aa2cd4841af6.jpg)
  * [A pair of round black sunglasses](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8f/e1/6a/8fe16ab2216a262e6e4e8dd02a83f19d.jpg)
  * [A pair of black boots](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/9f/cb/819fcb4a99f57dca5340b0fd2a2724cf.jpg)
  * [A Camp necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/02/33/0a0233aee72fb23c54bc777af5d249e3.jpg)
  * [A pair of black gloves](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0b/84/ef/0b84efa328bf4acef2131e2d543a9275.jpg)
  * [A black messenger bag](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/03/f6/12/03f6122478a35296419fab3ce95c2550.jpg)




	4. Personality Description

* * *

**Descriptive words:**

  * **Versatile** \- adjective; able to adapt or be adapted to many different functions or activities.
  * **Sarcastic** \- adjective; marked by or given to using irony in order to mock or convey contempt.
  * **Reclusive** \- adjective; avoiding the company of other people; solitary.
  * **Confident** \- adjective; feeling or showing confidence in oneself or one's abilities or qualities.
  * **Adventurous** \- adjective; willing to take risks or try out new methods, ideas, or experiences.
  * **Curious** \- adjective; eager to know or learn something.
  * **Decisive** \- adjective; having or showing the ability to make decisions quickly and effectively.



**Hobbies:**

  * Knitting
  * Reading
  * Sewing
  * Potion brewing
  * Dancing
  * Ghost hunting
  * Baking
  * Meditating
  * Pottery
  * Bird watching
  * Puppetry
  * Palm readings
  * Tarot readings
  * Collecting magical artefacts 



**Habit(s):**

  * Tapping on things
  * Fidgeting when staying in one place for too long
  * Sticking her tongue out and gently biting it



**Best qualities:**

  * Her decisiveness, especially in stressful environments/situations.
  * Her advanced knowledge of the mystical arts and mythological creatures.
  * Her observation skills and ability to quickly analyse situations.
  * Her open-minded attitude towards things she has little-to-no knowledge about.
  * Her multilingual skills.
  * Her ability to effortlessly blend into the background.



**Worst qualities:**

  * Her tendency to hold grudges, even against the pettiest of things.
  * Her anti-social tendencies and constant self-isolation from outsiders.
  * Her inability to take her own health into consideration when advancing her knowledge.
  * Her unwillingness to trust in others.
  * Her belief that no-one does anything without expecting something in return.
  * Her habit of never speaking up when she knows something is wrong.
  * Her sureness that she would die before she reached 21-years-old.



**Goal(s)/motivation(s):**

  * To become a well-known, respected magic user.
  * To prove her father's views of her wrong.
  * To make is past 21-years-old.
  * To host at least 20 deities within her body.



**Extroverted/introverted:**

  * Introverted



**Fear(s)/phobia(s):**

  * Having her picture taken
  * Catching an illness
  * Looking in the mirror
  * Drowning
  * Suffocating
  * Having her neck touched




	5. Education Information

* * *

**Former educational institution(s):**

  * Mrs. Smith's Nursery School
  * Mr and Mrs Sunshine's Kindergarten
  * George Washington Elementary School _(expelled)_
  * Lincoln Elementary School _(expelled)_
  * Addams' Elementary School _(expelled)_
  * Jefferson Middle School _(expelled)_
  * Martha Washington High School _(expelled)_
  * Boston High School _(dropped out)_



**Current educational institution(s):**

  * Kunugigaoka Junior High School



**Grade average:**

  * 40%-50% _(C)_



**Seat number:**

  * E-28



**Preferred weapon(s):**

  * Anti-Sensei Knives




End file.
